Individuals and businesses are becoming increasingly reliant on communication networks to send and receive information. For example, individuals may utilize communication networks for voice communications, research, and entertainment, and organizations typically require the use of high speed data networks such as the Internet for conducting critical business transactions. Since users of communication networks have become dependent on these information services, communication service providers have an interest in ensuring customer satisfaction through the reliability of the network.
One method of ensuring communication network reliability is to identify, track, and determine the impact of poorly performing T1 lines and circuits in a trunk group. For example, a T1 or circuit will often experience echo canceller problems, one-way audio problems, or voice quality issues. Such problems can be identified through data mining procedures from call detail records (CDRs) to determine whether an issue exists. Issues can be determined by finding the average call duration of all calls on a given trunk group circuit, and grouping those averages together into T1 spans across the trunk group. Thresholds can then be determined by analyzing the averages across all of the T1s within the trunk group, and dynamically calculating a threshold for the T1 spans within that trunk group. T1s falling below the threshold are identified as likely malfunctioning T1s.
Overview
A method of operating a call duration analysis system comprises receiving a plurality of call detail records (CDRs) from a network database, wherein the CDRs comprise information associated with a plurality of calls over a wireless communication network, processing the CDRs to determine an average call duration for the wireless communication network, processing the CDRs with the average call duration for the wireless communication network to determine at least one wireless access node associated with a below-average call duration, processing the CDRs associated with the wireless access node to determine a first set of the CDRs associated with the wireless access node exhibiting a good radio frequency (RF) status and a second set of the CDRs associated with the wireless access node exhibiting a bad RF status, and processing the first set of the CDRs to determine a wireless communication device type associated with the below-average call duration.
A software product for operating a call duration analysis system comprises software and a memory device that stores the software. The software comprises computer-readable processing instructions configured to direct a processing system to process a plurality of call detail records (CDRs) to determine an average call duration for a wireless communication network, process the CDRs with the average call duration for the wireless communication network to determine at least one wireless access node associated with a below-average call duration, process the CDRs associated with the wireless access node to determine a first set of the CDRs associated with the wireless access node exhibiting a good radio frequency (RF) status and a second set of the CDRs associated with the wireless access node exhibiting a bad RF status, and process the first set of the CDRs to determine a wireless communication device type associated with the below-average call duration.
A call duration analysis system comprises a first means for receiving a plurality of call detail records (CDRs) from a network database, wherein the CDRs comprise information associated with a plurality of calls over a wireless communication network. The call duration analysis system further comprises a second means for processing the CDRs to determine an average call duration for the wireless communication network, processing the CDRs with the average call duration for the wireless communication network to determine at least one wireless access node associated with a below-average call duration, processing the CDRs associated with the wireless access node to determine a first set of the CDRs associated with the wireless access node exhibiting a good radio frequency (RF) status and a second set of the CDRs associated with the wireless access node exhibiting a bad RF status, and processing the first set of the CDRs to determine a wireless communication device type associated with the below-average call duration.